How Long Will I Love You?
by XxLovingDarknessxX
Summary: [OS] Du jour au lendemain, sa vie était terminée et il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire pour empêcher sa destinée : une éternité de torture. Il suffisait d'une seule heure, une seule très longue heure de misère et de souffrance pour qu'elle comprenne que c'était devenu insupportable. Et qu'il fallait en finir.


_**Hey ! J'espère que vous allez bien, pour ma part, ça va ! C'est pour cela que je poste un OS que j'ai écrit il y a quelques semaines en espérant de tout coeur qu'il vous plaise. Il est assez sombre car j'aime un monde où Klaus &amp; Caroline s'aiment mais ne peuvent vivre leur amour. Je sais que l'histoire est assez baclée mais j'ai écris ça sur un coup de tête sans trop penser et donc il n'y a pas beaucoup d'explications mais j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que les sentiments de nos deux Vampires soient clairs ! Enfin voilà, laissez une review et si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, demandez ! ;) Au fait, ne soyez pas trop méchants si vous n'aimez pas la fin. Bye !**_

* * *

_**How long will I love you?**_

Caroline était doucement en train de se réveiller, ou plutôt, d'émerger d'un sommeil profond et qui ne semblait pas très naturel. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux alors qu'elle tentait de s'adapter à la lumière du jour qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre de l'effrayante petite salle où elle était. Elle tenta de se relever mais remarqua qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger ses mains ; elles étaient attachées. Elle força aussitôt alors qu'elle commençait à paniquer. Elle regarda ses jambes pour voir que ses chevilles étaient également attachées avec des liens solides sur la table. Sa respiration devint saccadée et elle regarda partout autour d'elle. Il y avait des couteaux, des liens, des cordes...Plein d'objets de torture qui avaient l'air de l'attendre les bras ouverts.

-''C'est quoi ce bordel ?'' murmura t-elle tout bas, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de se débarrasser des cordes qui enserraient ses poignets et tout à coup, une porte derrière elle s'ouvrit à la volée. Elle sursauta comme jamais et fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant Rebekah qui arborait un air coupable et désolé. ''Rebekah ?'' demanda t-elle, surprise de voir l'originelle se tenir devant elle. ''Qu'est-ce que...'' commença t-elle mais elle ne put finir sa phrase que Rebekah s'avança vers elle à toute vitesse.

-''Je suis vraiment désolée Caroline, mais on a pas le choix.'' se justifia t-elle aussitôt en regardant la jeune Vampire d'un air vraiment coupable.

-''Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe, oui ou non ?'' s'énerva légèrement Caroline sous le coup de la panique de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

-''C'est...Klaus.'' répondit Rebekah en soupirant d'un air vaincu. Caroline fronça les sourcils et fit comprendre à l'originelle d'expliquer clairement la situation. ''Comme tu sais, il a beaucoup d'ennemis et un Vampire assez fort de la Nouvelle-Orléans a découvert ton existence, il sait que tu comptes énormément pour lui. On ne voulait pas te plonger dans nos problèmes Caroline, il faut que tu me croies, mais moi et mes frères, on en est venu à la conclusion qu'on devait réussir à faire croire à ce Vampire que tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un bébé Vampire inutile et encombrant aux yeux de Klaus.'' expliqua la plus jeune des Originels d'un seul trait sans jamais reprendre son souffle. Les yeux de Caroline s'écarquillèrent d'effroi, elle savait ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire pour montrer qu'elle n'était rien et ça, elle n'allait pas aimer. Elle baissa les yeux alors que son cœur se mettait à battre à une vitesse folle. Elle sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et ses lèvres tremblaient.

-''Vous allez me torturer, n'est-ce pas ?'' demanda t-elle, mais cela ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'une question. Elle était certaine de la réponse mais cela n'empêcha pas Rebekah de hocher la tête pour confirmer ce que venait de dire Caroline.

-''Je suis vraiment désolée.'' répéta une nouvelle fois l'originelle alors que Caroline détournait le regard pour ne pas avoir à l'affronter.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Kol et Elijah entrèrent à l'intérieur. Kol avait un air naturel, quoique un peu énervé alors que le visage d'Elijah était déformé par la culpabilité. Caroline les regarda entrer et s'approcher d'elle et Rebekah. Elle ressentit un peu de panique en les voyant tous les trois autour d'elle. Trois Originels étaient près d'elle et elle était attachée, autant dire qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour se défendre à part se débattre inutilement, ce qui semblait être la plus mauvaise idée au monde. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air et les observa silencieusement, la bouche trop sèche pour parler après ce qu'elle avait entendu de ce qui l'attendait.

-''Caroline, j'imagine que notre sœur t'a déjà mise au courant, n'est-ce pas ?'' demanda aussitôt Elijah alors qu'il réajustait le col de son costume dans un effort vain pour se racheter une conduite. Il détestait faire du mal à des personnes innocentes. La jeune Vampire hocha la tête, toujours incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Tout son courage s'était envolé et elle n'était pas prête de le retrouver. ''Bien, tout d'abord, tu dois comprendre que nous faisons cela par obligation, pas parce que nous le voulons. Nous avons cherché un autre moyen pour empêcher que tu aies à subir tout ceci mais il semblerait qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres options.'' expliqua à son tour Elijah en regardant Caroline avec un air à la fois angoissé mais pourtant rassurant, presque chaleureux. Comme si il essayait de la calmer.

-''Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ?'' demanda t-elle finalement, le ton un peu plus froid qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-''Rien d'insurmontable.'' répondit aussitôt Rebekah sans hésiter mais Kol plissa les yeux, l'air un peu exaspéré par la réponse automatique de la jeune Originelle.

-''Ce que ma chère sœur voulait vraiment dire, c'est que tu auras beaucoup de mal à te remettre de tout ça mais qu'il se pourrait qu'un jour, tu réussisses à reprendre le cours normal de ta vie.'' corrigea t-il en lançant un regard mauvais à Rebekah qui soupira d'un air las. Elijah leur lança à tous les deux un regard noir tandis que la tête de Caroline tombait contre la table.

-''En parlant de ça, ça serait génial si tu ne parlais pas à notre ennemi des sentiments que Klaus éprouve pour toi.'' lança timidement Rebekah, l'air un peu hésitante. Caroline se releva immédiatement puis grimaça lorsqu'elle sentit que ses poignets étaient toujours attachés à la table. Son expression passa du désespoir à la colère en un quart de seconde.

-''Attend...Tu me demandes de jouer dans votre petit jeu débile, _de vous aider, _pendant que vous me torturez ?'' demanda t-elle, n'y croyant pas ses oreilles. Kol sourit mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'humour dans son regard. ''Vous êtes complètement malades.'' leur fit remarquer la jeune fille en secouant sa tête d'un air choqué.

-''Écoute, je suis complètement d'accord avec toi mais s'il-te-plaît, pense-y.'' pria Rebekah. Caroline ferma ses yeux pendant une seconde mais ne répondit rien à la jeune fille. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Elle pâlit en voyant Klaus se tenir à l'entrée, il n'avait en aucun cas changé physiquement. Il était toujours le même, charismatique homme qu'il était depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle remarqua qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre à côté de lui, un autre Vampire, semblerait-il. Elle les observa s'approcher d'elle alors que Klaus commençait à parler.

-''Voilà notre distraction du jour, mes frères se sont chargés de la ramener ici.'' expliqua t-il au Vampire sans un seul regard pour Caroline dont les yeux étaient remplis de larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues à chaque seconde qui passait.

-''Un bébé Vampire, je vois, déjà une preuve que tu n'aurais pas pu tomber amoureux de cette fille.'' sourit l'autre en lançant un regard dédaigneux à Caroline qui répondit par un regard dégoûté. Ce regard n'échappa à personne, évidemment.

-''Certaines personnes cherchent à me nuire, par le biais de notre chère amie ici présente et je pense qu'il est temps de leur montrer qu'elle n'est absolument rien pour moi.'' sourit-il. Il aurait pu être vraiment convainquant si Caroline ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et commença à caresser doucement son front en le dégageant de ses cheveux. ''Je dirais bien que ça n'a rien de personnel, mais je te mentirais.'' dit-il lentement sans avoir aucun gestes brusques. Caroline, sans perdre son sang-froid, le regarda droit dans les yeux et prit un air aussi indifférent que lui.

-''Je te dirais bien que je comprend, mais je te mentirais.'' répliqua t-elle sur un ton cassant. Klaus sourit d'un air faussement amusé et tourna son regard vers celui de l'autre Vampire, son ami-ennemi.

-''Tu as sacrément du cran pour oser lui parler de cette manière.'' remarqua le Vampire en souriant d'un air mauvais, presque admirateur.

-''Cela n'empêche en rien qu'elle me suppliera d'arrêter la lente et douloureuse torture que je vais lui infliger, Marcel.'' répliqua Klaus. Caroline tourna la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de Rebekah qui lui incitait de ne pas perdre son calme et son sang-froid hors du commun.

-''Aucun risque.'' lança Caroline sans trop vraiment y croire. Elle voulait juste montrer qu'elle pouvait être forte, elle avaient encore un peu de dignité tout de même.

-''On verra bien.'' répondit doucement Klaus et au même moment, il prit un couteau dans sa main et le planta dans le ventre de la jeune Vampire. Elle sentit les larmes devenir de plus en plus difficiles à retenir et elle commença à saigner. L'hybride retira le couteau et elle retint son souffle en regardant sa blessure qui commençait déjà à guérir. Ça y est, les vrais problèmes étaient en train de se créer pour elle. Elle avait réussi à retenir un hurlement de douleur mais elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir le faire à chaque fois. Elle n'était pas non plus Katherine, son corps supportait très mal la douleur physique. ''Alors ma jolie, toujours aussi sûre de toi ?'' demanda Klaus en caressant son visage avec la pointe du couteau coloré par le sang, _son_ sang.

-''Va brûler en Enfer.'' répliqua t-elle en serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler.

-''Avec plaisir.'' sourit-il d'un air mauvais en replantant le couteau dans le corps de la jeune fille qui, cette fois, ne put s'empêcher de crier sous le coup de la surprise. Elle grimaça de douleur et fit de son mieux pour garder un air digne, elle devait résister au désespoir. Ce sentiment ne l'aurait pas ainsi. Elle ferma ses yeux alors que Klaus retirait une nouvelle fois le couteau qui semblait être placé vraiment près de son cœur cette fois. Elle savait que Marcel observait chaque faits et gestes de Klaus comme d'elle et ceci la mettait mal à l'aise, savoir qu'elle était humiliée en public la mettait mal à l'aise. Cela prouvait une nouvelle fois qu'elle n'avait pas de force, qu'elle était encore incapable de se défendre malgré toute sa bonne volonté et elle détestait ça.

Caroline garda ses yeux fermés, elle ne voulait pas voir Klaus la torturer, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Après ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensembles dans la forêt il y a quelques mois, le regarder dans les yeux pour n'y voir que de l'indifférence, même si elle n'était pas réelle, était impossible pour elle. Elle voulait garder un bon souvenir de l'hybride, pas un souvenir de lui plantant un couteau dans son ventre.

Klaus refit le même scénario plusieurs fois sans laisser le temps à Caroline de reprendre son souffle. Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était pour le mieux si la douleur ne s'arrêtait jamais. La jeune Vampire était en sang, ses blessures s'étaient étendues à tout son corps et la guérison était de plus en plus lente. Ses cheveux étaient tâchés de sang comme de sueur mais elle s'en fichait, tout ce qui comptait en ce moment-même, c'était survivre. Elle savait pertinemment que Klaus ne la torturait pas par plaisir mais c'était toujours douloureux d'être blessé physiquement par la personne qu'on aime.

Tout à coup, Klaus arrêta de planter son couteau dans son corps, Caroline respira un grand coup pour se calmer tant qu'elle le pouvait encore et le vit reculer d'elle pour aller chercher un objet qu'elle ne vit pas très clairement. Elle fronça les sourcils, les yeux embués de larmes de douleur et se tourna vers Marcel pour déchiffrer son expression. Il souriait d'un air sadique comme si voir Klaus torturer une autre personne était un privilège intense. Elle hocha la tête d'un air dégoûté et au même moment, Klaus revint vers elle. Dans ses mains, il avait un pieu très pointu qu'il tenait avec précaution. Caroline laissa sa tête tomber contre le rebord de la table et elle regarda Rebekah, Kol et Elijah d'un air suppliant, douloureux, avant de fermer les yeux, vaincue. Klaus planta le pieu à quelques millimètres de son cœur. Elle ne put empêcher un gémissement de douleur de s'échapper de sa bouche et une larme solitaire coula sur sa joue. Klaus ne prêta aucune attention à ceci – ou du moins il fit semblant – et continua sa longue torture. Caroline était bien décidée à ne pas rouvrir les yeux avant que ce ne fut fini, elle n'avait plus la force de résister et puis, à quoi bon ? L'hybride n'utilisa pas le pieu en bois très longtemps, il reprit plutôt son couteau et recommença à caresser son visage avec le bout de la pointe. Une seconde plus tard, il fit une entaille en-dessous de son œil droit. Caroline sentit le sang s'empresser de s'échapper pour couler jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elle serra ses poings tellement fort qu'elle cru qu'ils allaient se briser. Ses larmes se mélangèrent au sang et elle se sentit encore plus humiliée. Humiliée de se laisser faire ainsi sans même bouger ! Elle avait appris à se battre, pas à rester allongée comme une cruche les yeux fermés. Puis tout à coup, elle fut envahie par une montée d'adrénaline et de courage. Elle rouvrit les yeux, prenant un air enragé et fixa l'hybride.

-''Je ne te supplierais pas Klaus. Je préfère mourir plutôt que te dire ce que tu veux entendre de moi.'' confie t-elle en détachant chaque syllabe comme si sa vie en dépendant. L'originel rit mais c'était dénué de joie et Rebekah mordit sa lèvre, connaissant son frère il allait s'énerver. Mais elle savait que si il s'énervait, ce ne serait pas contre Caroline mais contre lui-même.

-''Ce que je veux entendre de toi c'est tes hurlements de douleur et tes pleurs, ma chérie, rien d'autre.'' répondit-il en essayant de garder son calme face à la situation. Caroline ne lâcha pas l'affaire, elle était bien décidée à lui faire face, et pour une bonne raison cette fois...

-''Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si je ne hurle pas, tu vas continuer de me torturer jusqu'à temps que je ne puisse plus bouger ? Si c'est ça que tu veux mais je t'en prie, ne te gêne surtout pas ! Tu crois que je ne peux pas supporter toute cette souffrance physique mais tu te trompes, j'en suis parfaitement capable et je ferai de mon mieux pour faire des heures où tu me fais du mal des heures de torture émotionnelle pour toi. Je te ferai regretter de t'en être pris à moi, je te le promet.'' dit-elle, un sourire machiavélique affiché sur ses lèvres. Elle avait l'air d'une folle furieuse en pleine crise de nerf à ce moment là. Klaus fut énervé par ses paroles et il planta d'un grand coup son couteau sur la table à 2 millimètre de Caroline qui n'y prêta même pas attention, trop occupée à fixer Klaus avec une idée derrière la tête.

-''Je suis au contrôle, je suis au contrôle de tout, de ta vie, de celle de tes si précieux amis, je ferai de ta vie un Enfer.'' rétorqua t-il en mettant sa tête dans ses mains, l'air enragé, essayant de garder à l'esprit le fait que si Caroline disait tout ça c'était parce qu'il était en train de torturer et qu'elle en avait le droit. Pourtant il devait aussi faire attention à ne pas se faire découvrir par Marcel et il était en très mauvaise voie.

-''Tu sais, peut-être que ton père avait raison.'' commença t-elle en secouant la tête, l'air possédée. ''Tu n'es qu'une bête, un monstre...Personne ne t'aimera jamais, peut-être que tu as le contrôle sur tout, mais tu n'as pas le pouvoir de faire qu'une personne t'aime car ça ne sera que mensonge sur mensonge, de la peur créée par toi, par l'infâme hybride que tu es.'' lança t-elle en parlant avec haine, crachant chaque mot avec du venin. Klaus ne put plus supporter ses paroles et il la frappa au visage, ses yeux devenant dangereusement noirs devant Marcel. La tête de la jeune Vampire tomba sur la table et lorsqu'elle releva le visage, toujours avec cette même expression meurtrière, elle commença à cracher du sang. Klaus ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre son souffle et s'élança sur elle. Il se retrouva au-dessus d'elle, tenant sa gorge de manière à ce qu'elle ne puisse bouger. Il serrait tellement fort qu'il était en train de l'étouffer, elle était incapable de respirer, il écrasait sa trachée.

-''Tu vas m'écouter attentivement Caroline Forbes, ne me parle plus jamais sur ce ton parce que je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde avant d'arracher ton cœur de ta poitrine, et je te promet que je ferai en sorte que tu souffres.'' grogna t-il sans desserrer sa prise sur la gorge de la jeune fille. Il la fixa de son regard noir puis la lâcha enfin. Caroline toussa alors qu'elle sentait l'air entrer à nouveau dans ses poumons. Il se remit debout grâce à sa vitesse Vampirique et arracha les liens qui l'empêchaient de bouger sous le regard curieux de Marcel qui se demandait ce qu'il était en train de préparer, Caroline se demandait la même chose que lui d'ailleurs.

Lorsqu'elle fut complètement libérée, Klaus la releva brutalement et la poussa contre le mur d'en face sans qu'aucun sentiments ne traverse son visage. Caroline tenta de se relever en gémissant de douleur une nouvelle fois mais elle fut aussitôt plaquée contre le mur par l'hybride lui-même qui l'emprisonna entre lui et le mur. Elle baissa les yeux, ne se sentant pas capable de le regarder dans les yeux à ce moment-là mais évidemment, il avait d'autres plans en tête et il la força à relever la tête. Elle ne résista pas vraiment, l'ayant énervé assez pour le restant de la journée. Elle ne devait pas jouer avec le feu, elle avait repoussé ses limites au maximum.

-''Maintenant ma chérie, tu vas sortir de ce manoir et je veux que tu te rappelles éternellement que je suis le seul maître ici, que j'ai le pouvoir et qu'en un seul claquement de doigt, je peux détruire ta vie et faire en sorte qu'elle soit éternelle et misérable.'' murmura t-il en caressant son visage d'un air menaçant. Caroline déglutit lentement et leurs regards furent comme emprisonnés l'un dans l'autre. La jeune Vampire fut la première à briser cette étrange connexion et Klaus la lâcha sans aucun ménagement. Elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de disparaître comme un courant d'air. En une seconde, elle fut volatilisée et seule son odeur prouvait qu'elle avait été présente dans cette salle de torture.

Caroline courrait à en perdre la raison, elle pleurait comme jamais et elle tremblait de façon incontrôlable. Il y eut bien un moment où elle fut obligée de stopper sa longue course et elle tomba à genoux sur le sol. Elle se laissa tomber dans les feuilles où elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps sans pouvoir s'arrêter avant de longues minutes. Toute cette souffrance en elle, toute cette douleur...C'était trop dur à supporter. Elle ne pouvait pas, pas toute seule en tout cas. En une nuit, elle avait tout perdu, vraiment tout. Et il n'y avait plus qu'un fil qui la poussait à ne pas éteindre son humanité. La jeune Vampire se releva finalement, les yeux rouges et le corps tremblant pour marcher un peu de manière à trouver un arbre assez creux pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Elle n'avait plus de forces et qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire d'autre ? Elle serait incapable de retrouver sa route et de toute façon, où irait-elle ? Elle n'avait nulle part où allait. Elle se lova donc dans un arbre qu'elle avait trouvé quelques mètres plus loin et ferma ses yeux, se rappelant de ce qu'avait dit Klaus : Une éternité de misère...Il se pourrait bien que c'était sa destinée après tout. La torture, ce petit mot qui promettait tant de souffrance mortelle et cruelle. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait prononcer ce mot, il avait un goût de désespoir, un accès de douleur illimité et une entrée dans un monde qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais.

-''Je ne me relèverais jamais.'' murmura t-elle en comprenant maintenant ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle se remit à pleurer encore plus fort qu'avant, son cœur battant à une vitesse impressionnante dans sa poitrine. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par s'endormir tellement elle était épuisée. Elle tremblait de froid comme de peur mais ses yeux étaient fermés comme si plus jamais elle ne les ouvrirait. De la torture émotionnelle, c'était le mot.

20 minutes plus tard, Caroline sentit une présence autour d'elle. Elle rouvrit ses yeux aussitôt, inquiète ou plutôt terrifiée et se leva lentement très agilement. Elle vit des formes s'approchaient de plus en plus d'elle et cédant à la panique, elle se mit à courir à travers la forêt, se prenant des branches d'arbres et évitant les pièges à animaux du mieux qu'elle put. Les larmes affluaient déjà sur son beau visage livide alors qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aurait plus la force de se battre.

Tout à coup, la jeune Vampire tomba. Elle voulut se relever mais ne put, ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle était incapable de se remettre debout. Elle entendit les deux personnes courir dans sa direction et elle rampa sur le sol pour tenter de leur échapper. Et c'est là qu'elle les vit : Rebekah et Kol. C'étaient eux les formes. Ils accoururent vers elle et se mirent à genoux sur le sol pour essayer de la rassurer.

-''Caroline, bon sang ! C'est nous !'' cria Rebekah alors que Caroline se débattait sous l'emprise de la jeune originelle. Elle pleurait et hurlait et Kol dut mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour empêcher ses cris qui pourraient alerter leurs ennemis, dont Marcel.

-''Caroline, on ne te veut aucun mal, on veut juste t'aider.'' tenta Kol qui affichait une mine décomposée comme sa sœur. Au bout d'une minute, Caroline finit par arrêter de se débattre mais ses tremblements n'avaient pas cessé ; ils avaient même redoublé d'intensité.

-''On ne voulait pas te faire peur, on est désolés.'' s'excusa Rebekah alors que Caroline se laissait tomber contre un arbre, à bout de forces. Les deux Originels s'accroupirent en face d'elle et lui laissèrent le temps de se remettre de ses émotions.

-''Je ne peux plus bouger.'' lança Caroline d'une toute petite voix sans prêter aucune attention aux excuses de l'originelle. Kol fronça ses sourcils et mit une main sur le bras de la jeune Vampire qui avait mis sa tête dans ses mains.

-''Quoi ?'' demanda t-il aussitôt, inquiet, se demandant si c'était la peur qui lui faisait dire ça ou si c'était une douleur bien réelle.

-''J'ai dis que je ne pouvais plus bouger, je – je n'y arrive pas, ça fait mal, ça...'' tenta t-elle de s'expliquer, la voix tremblante et hésitante. Elle n'arrivait même plus à formuler ses pensées clairement.

-''Eh Caroline, ça va passer, d'accord ? Dans quelques heures tu iras déjà mieux.'' la rassura Rebekah d'une voix douce en s'approchant un peu d'elle. Caroline releva un visage inondé de larmes et la jeune originelle tenta un sourire pour la calmer. Elle baissa les yeux et Kol prit sa main pour la caresser lentement, lui prouvant ainsi qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il lança ensuite un coup d'œil inquiet à sa sœur qui le regarda d'un air entendu.

-''On va te ramener chez toi.'' décida Kol en faisant un mouvement pour se relever. Il lâcha la main de Caroline qui sans savoir comment, s'accrocha à son bras pour l'empêcher de bouger. Elle avait une expression paniquée, une expression que les deux Originels ne comprirent pas.

-''Non !'' refusa t-elle aussitôt, catégoriquement. ''Je ne peux pas y retourner – à la maison – ce n'est plus chez moi.'' expliqua t-elle rapidement, le souffle court et le cœur battant.

-''D'accord, on ne va pas te ramener à Mystic Falls alors.'' obtempéra aussitôt Kol mais Caroline ne lâcha pas son bras, toujours aussi paniquée.

-''Mais pourquoi ce n'est plus chez toi ?'' demanda Rebekah en fronçant les sourcils.

-''Je ne veux pas en parler.'' répondit aussitôt Caroline sur un ton un peu plus froid qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, l'air coupable et pleine de remords.

-''Ok, ok...Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?'' demanda Rebekah à Kol qui haussa les épaules.

-''Je veux voir Klaus.'' décida Caroline, le regard dans le vague, perdue dans ses pensées.

-''Quoi ?'' s'écrièrent les deux Originels en même temps, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle voulait voir leur frère après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Caroline, elle, savait très bien pourquoi elle voulait le voir. Elle le savait depuis la seconde où il l'avait laissé partir.

-''J'ai besoin de le voir, de savoir.'' répondit-elle sans argumenter sa réponse. Elle n'avait pas très envie de discuter avec Kol et Rebekah ; elle avait bien compris qu'ils voulaient seulement l'aider mais c'était Klaus qu'elle devait voir, elle devait lui parler car elle savait que dans le cas contraire, elle ne se remettrait jamais de ce qu'il lui avait fait.

-''D'accord, très bien ! On va te ramener chez nous alors.'' accepta Kol alors que Rebekah lui lançait un regard d'incompréhension. Pour elle, Caroline n'était pas encore prête à voir l'hybride. Lui non plus d'ailleurs, il se sentait bien trop coupable.

Kol tendit sa main à Caroline et l'aida à se relever. Lui et Rebekah durent soutenir la jeune Vampire en la prenant chacun par un bras tellement elle tremblait, elle était incapable de marcher seule et l'originel avait presque envie de la porter jusqu'à chez lui. Mais il savait qu'elle aurait refusé et il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire peur.

Caroline tenta de stopper les saignements incessants de son ventre car depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, le sang avait continuellement coulé la rendant encore plus faible.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent de retour au manoir. Caroline redoutait sa rencontre imminente avec l'hybride, elle ne savait pas comment il allait réagir en la voyant, pensait-il vraiment toutes ces choses qu'il lui avait dit ? Elle commençait vraiment à paniquer pourtant Kol tentait en vain de la rassurer en mettant une main sur son épaule. Ils entrèrent et Caroline sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Klaus arriva aussitôt dans le hall d'entrée mais il pâlit et son expression changea radicalement lorsqu'il reconnut la jeune Vampire. Rebekah et Kol se regardèrent et s'effacèrent. Ils prétextèrent avoir soif et s'en allèrent dans la cuisine.

L'hybride hésita un instant puis il finit par s'avancer lentement vers Caroline d'un pas mal assuré. La jeune fille baissa les yeux, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Elle continua de regarder ses pieds jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive en face d'elle et prit son visage en coupe, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Son regard était embué de larmes, des larmes qu'elle ne pouvait retenir ou cacher.

-''Caroline, si tu savais comme je m'en veux.'' murmura Klaus alors qu'il caressait doucement son visage, toujours d'un air mal assuré comme si il avait peur de l'effrayer encore plus. La jeune Vampire ferma ses yeux et se laissa aller par ses douces caresses.

-''Klaus...'' fit-elle, hésitante. ''S'il-te-plaît, ne me touche pas.'' murmura t-elle, terrifiée. Elle avait peur de lui, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Elle rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard blessé de l'hybride, qui malgré sa déception, comprenait la jeune fille. Il enleva ses mains du visage de la jeune fille et la laissa reprendre son souffle.

-''Je suis désolé.'' dit-il. Caroline hocha la tête puis leva prudemment les yeux vers lui.

-''Je n'ai jamais pensé un seul mot de toutes les horreurs que j'ai pu te dire.'' avoua t-elle finalement. Ses tremblements avaient repris de plus belle et son cœur battait à une vitesse inhumaine.

-''Tu avais raison Caroline, je suis un monstre. Je ne te blâme pas.'' rétorqua t-il fermement. Après ce qu'il lui avait fait, il ne voulait pas qu'elle éprouve des remords.

-''Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais un monstre.'' répéta t-elle une nouvelle fois. ''Je sais exactement ce qu'il faut dire pour te blesser, je voulais te mettre en colère, c'était le seul moyen pour convaincre Marcel et tu sais, quand tu m'as enfin laissé partir, j'ai su que ça avait fonctionné. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était t'aider.'' avoua Caroline, les yeux brillants de larmes. Klaus fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle avait voulu l'aider.

-Mais...Pourquoi ?'' demanda t-il en secouant la tête d'un air perdu. La jeune Vampire déglutit lentement et plongea son regard dans le sien, tentant toujours de contenir sa peur et sa douleur.

-''Parce que je t'aime.'' fut sa seule réponse. Ceci choqua encore plus Klaus qui recula alors qu'elle tournait la tête, un peu gênée. Caroline laissa sa tête tomber contre le mur alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre une respiration régulière après son aveu très particulier.

-''Caroline, je...Jamais tu ne seras heureuse près de moi, je vais te blesser encore et encore alors pars loin de moi tant que tu le peux encore. Ne gâche pas ta vie à cause de ce que tu peux ressentir pour moi.'' trouva t-il la force de dire en fermant les yeux. Chaque mot qu'il disait devenait de moins en moins prononçable pour lui et de plus en plus insupportable pour elle. Elle laissa échapper un rire dénué de toute joie ou de toute trace d'humour et fixa un point invisible juste derrière Klaus.

-''Elle est déjà gâchée – ma vie –.'' répliqua t-elle froidement. ''Je n'ai plus rien, plus personne. Tout ce qu'il me reste, c'est la douleur et la souffrance.'' lança t-elle en repensant à tout ce qu'elle avait perdu en à peine une semaine.

-''Je ne veux plus te faire de mal.'' dit Klaus en la regardant comme si elle était la personne la plus précieuse au monde. À ce moment là, _à ces mots là_, Caroline fondit en larmes et s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant presque. L'originel la rattrapa un peu et la prit dans ses bras aussitôt en tenant ses poignets fermement contre sa poitrine en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes.

-''Je ne peux plus supporter toute cette souffrance Klaus ! Épargne-moi de tout ça, je t'en supplie !'' cria t-elle, les yeux fermés alors qu'elle pleurait et se débattait toujours dans les bras de l'hybride qui se décomposait un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait.

-''Ça va aller, ça va aller.'' la rassura t-il sans trop vraiment y croire. Au bout de quelques minutes, Caroline finit par légèrement se calmer et s'accrocha aux bras de Klaus comme si sa vie entière en dépendait. Il ne bougea pas, tenant toujours la jeune fille contre lui. Elle finit par relever la tête et observa l'originel de ses beaux yeux bleus remplis de larmes.

-''Pourquoi m'as-tu fais ça ?'' demanda t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-''Parce que je suis un imbécile.'' répondit Klaus en détournant le regard. Il soupira et caressa tendrement les cheveux de Caroline qui, cette fois, le laissa faire. ''Il faut que tu dormes, mon cœur.'' décida t-il soudainement. Il se releva et aida la jeune fille tremblante à en faire de même. Elle se leva sans rien dire et il prit sa main. Tout à coup, sans la prévenir, il la prit dans ses bras comme une mariée. Caroline laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise puis elle posa sa tête contre le torse de l'hybride en fermant les yeux. Sa confiance était acquise, depuis des mois déjà...Ses tremblements n'avaient pas cessé mais dans les bras protecteurs de celui qui l'avait torturé quelques heures plus tôt, Caroline se sentait mieux, en paix avec elle-même.

Klaus déposa la jeune Vampire dans un des nombreux lits et la couvrit d'une belle couverture en soie. Dès qu'elle fut allongée, Caroline tomba endormie sous le regard attendri et douloureux de l'originel qui soupira et déposa un doux baiser sur son front. ''Bonne nuit mon ange. Je t'aime.'' dit-il en sachant pourtant qu'elle ne pourrait l'entendre. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte de la sortie et lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil. Il quitta ensuite la salle en laissant la jeune fille seule.

Dès qu'il fut sorti, Caroline rouvrit les yeux et une larme solitaire coula sur sa joue lentement. Elle se releva du lit et regarda sa bague de jour attentivement en la touchant du bout de son doigt. Elle inspira un grand coup et la retira. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers la grande fenêtre au bout de la pièce. Il y avait un long rideau qui empêchait les rayons du soleil de passer à travers. Caroline cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et prit sa décision. Elle ne pouvait plus vivre ainsi, elle n'avait plus rien qui la retenait à la vie maintenant. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était en finir avec cette souffrance inhumaine qui lui déchirait les entrailles, qui lui faisait se sentir si mal constamment, une chance de connaître le bonheur rien qu'un instant. Et le seul remède, c'était la mort.

Caroline posa sa bague de jour sur une petite table à côté d'elle, inspira une nouvelle fois et releva la tête. En une seconde, le long rideau rouge qui la séparait de sa mort s'ouvrit et son corps commença à brûler comme un jeu de joie éternel. En une minute, tout fut terminé, en une minute, Caroline était en paix.

Le lendemain matin, tout ce que Klaus découvrit fut des cendres et la bague de jour de la seule femme qu'il eut jamais aimé. Elle était en paix et lui, en Enfer.

Une distance inimaginable séparait ces deux amoureux mais leur amour était inconditionnel malgré toute la douleur et tout la souffrance que l'un avait pu causer à l'autre. Un amour maudit, causant une destruction partielle de toute parcelle de bonheur.

_Un amour éternel pourtant si cruel. _


End file.
